Volleyball Mayhem
by aamlpokeshipping
Summary: Ash and friends visit Undella bay for a vacation. Can volleyball end in romance? Contains Wishfulshipping (Iris x Cilan), Pokeshipping, and replacementshipping (Tracey x May)


**Hey guys! Its been a while. ^-^' maybe longer. Just don't have nothing really to say. This is a short lil' one shot i made up in my mind in study hall the other day. This is a pokeshipping, replacementshipping (may x tracey), and wishfulshipping (iris x cilan). And one sided pearlshipping. I am giving a warning. This does have a mild I don't know, "dirty joke" I am just putting that out there.**

 **Ash: 15**

 **Misty: 15**

 **Iris: 15**

 **Cilan: 17**

 **Brock: 21**

 **May: 16**

 **Tracey: 16**

 **Dawn:14**

 **Max: 13**

 **Disclaimer: Don't even think about it. .**

 _Today we see Ash and friends at Undella Bay for a well deserved vacation. But things go wrong when they decide to play volleyball._

"Hey Brocko, quit flirting with those girls and come play some volleyball!" Ash said yelling to his squinty eyed friend.

"Alright coming." Brock said disappointed. Brock walked over to the volleyball court with a slap mark across his face. Everybody took a look at his face and sweatdropped.

"Alright its gonna be Misty, Tracey, May, and I against Iris, Cilan, Brock, and Max." Ash said carrying the volleyball. They divided up into teams and Ash hands the ball to May. She serves it and it goes over the net to Brock who clumsily volley's it to Iris. Iris hits it over and it lets next to Tracey and scores a point.

"Good job hon. A very nice mix between agility and-" Cilan says before getting cut off by Iris.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!" Iris says pulling him into a short but, passionate kiss.

"Hit it Harder ASH!" Dawn yells from the sideline. Ash sweatdrops and readies for Max's serve. Max serves it and it flies over the net to Brock who clumsily hits it to Tracey who Volley's it to Ash to hit over and score a point next to Iris.

"Yea good job Ash." Misty says celebrating excitingly and grabbing onto his hands. They both blush and quickly let go. Ash awkwardly hands to ball to Misty who serves it perfectly. It flies over the net to Iris who hits it to Tracey. Tracey then hits it back over to Max, who fails to get to it.

"Uhgg it is soo hot out here." Dawn complains.

"How about we go and get some ice cream?" Tracey suggests.

"That's a good idea Trace. I know a good place to get some ice cream." Ash says. The group walks over to the ice cream stand and orders some ice cream. Then they all proceed to sit by the ocean and watch the waves crash against the shore. Tracey see's May has ice cream on her mouth and smirks.

"Lemme have a taste dear." Tracey says leaning over to his girlfriend an giving her a very slobbery kiss on the lips.

"Mmm chocolate." May says giggling.

"Ewww. Gross." Max says his tongue sticking out.

"Hey Ashie, wanna taste?" Dawn says puckering her lips.

"Nope I'm good." says Ash turning green, receiving a snicker from Misty and Iris.

"How about we go swimming next?" Cilan says.

"PIKA!" Pikachu says enthusiastically.

"Then it's settled, we go swimming for a while then play some more volleyball." Brock said receiving nods from everybody. They all ran back to their hotel rooms to get ready to go to the beach.

In the boys room...

"Hurry up Trace! I bet you May is waiting for you out there." Ash said smirking.

"Shut up Ash. We all know you like Misty." Tracey said smugly.

"Quiet you." Ash said.

"Pika-pi chu Pikachu-pi! (Ash likes Misty!)" Pikachu said in a singsong voice.

"It would seem that way because of the mixing of their flavors to make an elegant recipe!" Cilan said.

"The mixing of their flavors huh?" Brock said smirking.

"Eww Gross! Nasty. Girls are gross!" Max exclaimed.

"How about I go now." Ash said, his face burning red, "C'mon Pikachu." They all met up outside and then started swimming.

'Hey Ash are you ok? You look a little red." Misty said concerned.

"Uh-I...uh- no I am f-fine." Ash said nervously receiving smirks from Tracey and Brock.

Ash sat on the shore looking out at all of his friends playing in the water. He saw Brock flirting with a couple of girls, Max trying to pull Brock into the water, Dawn sitting on a floating tube, (a.n. what are those called. Tell me in the comments please.), Misty with a devilish grin creeping up behind Dawn trying to push her out of her..tube, Tracey and May splashing eachother in the water, and Cilan and Iris kissing. Ash grinned to himself as he watched Misty dunk Dawn receiving an Angry outburst.

'Mew she is gorgeous.' Ash thought to himself smiling goofily. After a while longer they went back to their game of volleyball and Iris served the ball. It flew over the net to Ash who hit it back to Cilan who failed to hit it.

"Good job Ashie!" Misty said excitingly.

"She is so beautiful." Ash thought, not realizing May had served the ball.

"ASH look out! Misty said diving into him to save him from getting hit in the face with the ball as it came back over the net. Tracey saved the volleyball but it wouldn't of mattered anyways because everybody was focused on Ash and Misty. Ash had landed on his back with Misty landing on her stomach on top of him.

"Misty." Ash whispered. They both didn't know it at first but their heads started moving closer and closer together. Their lips finally met but then Ash pulled away early.

"Oh sorry Mist! I didn't mean to! Please don't kill me!" Ash said blushing furiously.

"I love you." Misty said quietly.

"W-what was that Misty?" Ash said quietly.

"I love you." she said louder this time, hearing a disgusted grunt from Dawn. She closed her eyes tightly, tears slowly sliding down her face as it got hotter and hotter. She suddenly felt a pair of lips crashing down on hers (or rather up) and her eyes snapped wide open. She returned the kiss and looked into the eyes of Ash ketchum.

"I love you too." Ash said pulling away from Misty. He helped her up only to realize their friends had watched everything. Their friends started clapping (save Dawn) and Brock whooped.

"Well it's about time!" Tracey said smiling. Everybody cheered louder when they shared another passionate kiss.

Who knew volleyball could cause unexpected love?

 **How did you like it! Now that it is summer I should be posting more stories. Please review and favorite! IF you would like to see a sequel for any of my stories or ideas for a new stories, it would be highly appreciated! ^-^ Until next time, CYA!**

 **Always Loving Pokeshipping-**

 **aamlpokeshipping**


End file.
